Many computing systems, e.g., personal computing systems such as laptop or desktop computers, have more than one associated microphone. By way of example, a computer may be connected to a headset which has a microphone and a webcam which also has a microphone.
When a user participates in voice communications, e.g., a conference call or a web conference, using a computer with more than one associated microphone, the microphone used to capture the voice of the user may not be the best microphone to use. By way of example, if a microphone in a webcam is configured as the “default” microphone for use with the computer, the microphone in the webcam will be used to capture the voice of the user even if the microphone in the webcam is associated with more noise than a microphone in a headset.